


Последнее прощание

by ShadowPaws



Category: Dishonored (Video Games)
Genre: F/M, Gen, Love, Low Chaos (Dishonored), Low Chaos Corvo Attano, Suffering
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-24
Updated: 2020-07-24
Packaged: 2021-03-05 02:22:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 960
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25463161
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShadowPaws/pseuds/ShadowPaws
Summary: Все закончилось. Корво приходит в беседку, в которой любил проводить время с Джессаминой, и в последний раз встречается с Чужим.
Relationships: Corvo Attano & The Outsider, Corvo Attano/Jessamine Kaldwin, Corvo Attano/The Heart
Kudos: 6





	Последнее прощание

Корво медленно взошел по лестнице и нерешительно остановился у беседки. В последний раз он был здесь в ту роковую ночь, когда пробирался во дворец как преступник и собирался решить судьбу лорда-регента. А теперь… Теперь он снова защитник короны. И даже больше, учитывая, что новая императрица ещё слишком мала, чтобы самостоятельно принимать решения. 

Резкий холодный ветер заставил Корво поежиться. Он вступил в беседку и осмотрелся. Почти ничего не изменилось. Ему казалось, что скоро он услышит стук каблуков Джессамины, шорох её пальто. Они сядут рядом на ограждение и будут пить горячее какао, прижавшись друг к другу и держась за руки, пока никто не видит. Но была одна деталь, которая разрушала все его иллюзии. 

"В память о Джессамине Колдуин. Матери для Эмили, императрицы для нас всех". 

Корво опустился на одно колено и положил розу на плиту. Он увидел рядом с ней лепестки от других, давно высохших цветов — люди помнили о Джессамине. Он выпрямился и, сунув руку во внутренний карман пальто, сжал хитроумное устройство, которое подарил ему Чужой. 

"Прошу. Прошу, поговори со мной".

Сердце не отвечало. После спасения Эмили оно говорило с ним все реже и реже, и Корво боялся, что однажды оно замолчит навсегда. Он снова сжал его, уже посильнее. 

"Прошу. Мне так тебя не хватает". 

Молчание. Корво почувствовал, как на его глаза наворачиваются слезы. 

"Умоляю тебя. Джессамина…" 

Едва Корво произнес мысленно это имя, как сильный порыв ветра налетел на него и заставил зажмуриться. Корво едва устоял на ногах и, почувствовав, что порыв стихает, открыл глаза. Он по-прежнему стоял в беседке, но за ней уже не были видны город и река Ренхевен — только бескрайняя и необъятная синева. 

— Бездна, — пробормотал Корво и снова сжал Сердце. Он знал, как тут оказался: вернее, благодаря кому. Покалывание в метке на левой руке было тому подтверждением. В его собственное сердце впервые за долгое время закрался страх: липкий, пробирающий изнутри. Корво запретил себе испытывать его после смерти Джессамины. 

— Здравствуй, Корво. 

Корво резко обернулся и увидел его — Чужого. Чужой стоял, скрестив руки на груди, и не мигая смотрел на него. Корво невольно сделал шаг назад, чувствуя, что исходящая от посланника Бездны сила слишком давит на него. 

— Тебе нечего бояться, Корво. Всё закончилось. Истинная императрица на троне, твои нынешние враги — повержены. Дануолл празднует свое освобождение, а одни из самых лучших умов империи на пути к тому, чтобы избавить город от всепоглощающей заразы, едва не ввергнувшей его в хаос. 

Корво немного успокоился и медленно выдохнул, не сводя глаз с Чужого. Он не мог понять, что выражает интонация его голоса — впрочем, как и всегда. 

— И все это благодаря тебе, Корво. Поразительно, как один человек изменить мир, а другой — остаться всего лишь пешкой. Ты очень удивил меня тем, что не сорвался и не залил Дануолл кровью — возможно, тебе помогла не только собственная выдержка, но и мой подарок, который ты так отчаянно сжимаешь под пальто? 

Корво замер. Страх усилился и проник куда-то в район желудка. Чужой не торопился говорить дальше: он оглядел беседку, затем заложил руки за спину и прошёл мимо Корво, вглядываясь туда, куда смотрел он сам несколько минут назад. 

— Пора прощаться, Корво. Я не знаю, сведёт ли судьба нас снова: но если сведёт, я был бы очень и очень рад. Ты — интересный человек. Интереснее многих. 

Корво по-прежнему молчал, чувствуя, что это ещё не все. Чужой неподвижно стоял к нему спиной, не меняя позы. Корво знал, что Чужой не ждёт от него благодарности; скорее, он снова испытывает его. Но у него больше не осталось сил на испытания. 

— Что… Что ещё? — хриплым, не похожим на свой собственный, голосом произнес Корво. Чужой, будто ждавший от него хоть какого-то сигнала, развернулся и медленно подошёл к нему, ещё чуть ближе, чем раньше. 

— Пора прощаться, Корво, — повторил Чужой и протянул руку. Корво посмотрел на неё и сильнее прижал Сердце к своей груди, чувствуя, как его собственное сердце начало гулко биться, совсем не в такт плоти в его руке.

— Нет… Нет, я… Я не могу. 

Чужой не реагировал. Он просто смотрел на Корво бездонными глазами, не убирая ладонь. Корво почувствовал, как по его щекам текут давно сдерживаемые горячие слезы.

— Нет, я… Я умоляю тебя. Я не могу. Она нужна мне. Я не выживу без неё. 

Корво шептал мольбы, не пытаясь унять слезы, но Чужой был непреклонен. 

— Она мертва, Корво. В этом… устройстве заключена только часть её души. У меня были свои причины дать тебе его, но они не так важны сейчас. Однако мне ясен результат: Сердце помогло тебе примириться с происходящим, — Чужой отвел другую руку в сторону мемориала, — и не утонуть во мраке. Теперь ты должен примириться снова. Отпусти её. 

Корво понимал, что Чужой прав. Он понимал, что тот голос, который он слышал из Сердца все это время, был слишком отстранён. Это был голос Джессамины — но он был лишь отражением той, кого он любил все эти годы. И все равно. Всё равно это было слишком сложно. Он вытащил Сердце из-под пальто и посмотрел на него. Механизм. Плоть, соединенная металлом.

Корво сжал Сердце в последний раз и передал его Чужому. Едва оно коснулось другой руки, оно вспыхнуло мягким светом, разнесшимся по всей беседке. Корво увидел в этом свете черты лица Джессамины, улыбавшейся ему. 

_"Корво… "_

Корво сжал ладонь в кулак и опустил его. Когда Сердце исчезло, Чужой медленно опустил руку. 

— Она ушла, — Корво показалось, что в голосе Чужого впервые послышался намёк на тёплые нотки, — Прощай, Корво. 

Чужой растворился вместе с Бездной. Из беседки снова открывался вид на реку и Дануолл. Корво снова обессиленно опустился на одно колено и коснулся холодного металла мемориала. 

"Ты должен отпустить её". 

— Я не смогу тебя отпустить, — прошептал Корво. Слезы на его щеках давно высохли, оставив лишь лёгкое ощущение тоски, — Никогда, Джесси. Но я постараюсь. Постараюсь смириться. 

Как ни странно, исчезновение Сердца принесло ему некоторое облегчение. Чужой забрал его, потому что все закончилось и в истории необходимо было поставить точку? Или просто хотел помочь, без всякого подтекста? Корво знал, что никогда не получит ответа. 

— До встречи, моя императрица. 


End file.
